1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach for displaying data on a display of a handheld computer system or slate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an approach for rendering data based on the amount of the display that is visible when a keyboard is positioned on top of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computer systems, such as tablet (slate) computer systems, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and mobile telephones sometimes utilize keyboards (e.g., numeric keypads, full “QWERTY” keyboards, etc.) for entering data into the handheld computer system. For portability, the keypad is often connected to the display in a smaller unit that allows the display to be seen while the user presses keys on the keyboard.
A challenge of handheld computer systems is that the display is not easily viewed without removing the keyboard. A further challenge is that in some implementations, the keyboard is on top of the screen which essentially blocks some of the data that is displayed on the display from being viewed without removing the keypad.